Love Sick
by Shuppet44
Summary: Yuu is sick and Mika comes over to help. What happens when Yuu becomes delirious and and starts spilling his biggest secrets? Edited by dreaming-stargazers on tumblr.


' _Seriously? How the hell did I get sick?'_ Yuu thought, lying in his bed. Yesterday he had been just fine and now he felt like crap. He definitely wasn't going to school, he could hardly even walk. Groaning as he got his phone, he shot a text to Mika.

To: Mika

From: Yuu

Hey, won't be there today, sick

To: Yuu

From: Mika

Really? I'm coming over, hang on

To: Mika

From: Yuu

No, don't bother, I'll be fine in a few hours, don't come over Mika.

There was no response, Yuu rolling his eyes and laying back down. Half of his form was covered in a thick blanket, Yuu couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold at that point. He shut his eyes, the room too bright and making his headache worse. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew there was a hand on his forehead. Groaning in pain, Yuu opened is eyes.

"M-Mika?" He muttered, his head swimming.

"Yuu! You're burning up, don't go anywhere." Mika rushed away, leaving Yuu in a confused daze. His eyes drifted shut again and he fell asleep, not noticing when Mika put a wet cloth on his forehead. Mika stayed by his side, watching him carefully. The blonde was worried, Yuu was really warm and scarily pale. Kissing Yuu's forehead, he decided to go downstairs to make him some food for when Yuu woke up. Singing to himself, Mika searched through Yuu's cupboards, searching for a can of soup. Finding only tomato, he set to warming it up, jumping when a pair of arms encircled his waist. Turning around quickly, Mika found Yuu standing behind him, grinning.

"Mika!" Yuu giggled, draping himself over the other.

"I love Mika, he's so cute and sweet and funny." Blushing, Mika turned off the stove and started to take Yuu back upstairs.

"Alright, you're delirious." Mika muttered, trying not to let Yuu's words get the better of him.

"Hey, you're cute too, almost as cute as Mika!" Yuu giggled, stumbling up the stairs.

"I am Mika, now get in bed." Mika ordered, tucking the blanket around Yuu. He felt the brunettes forehead again, gasping at how warm he was. Going towards the door so that he could get Yuu some water, he felt a hand grab the hem of his shirt.

"Don't go! I want to tell you about Mika and how much I love him, plus…" Yuu lowered his voice, as if telling a secret. "There's a monster under my bed, it keeps stealing my covers." Mika laughed lightly, rolling his eyes and sitting back down.

"Fine, but only if you lay down and close your eyes." Yuu nodded happily and laid down, shutting his eyes and grinning.

"Me and Mika have been friends for a long time but I fell in love with him. I don't think he knows though, he doesn't like me the same way so it doesn't matter. He'd probably be mad when he found out, but Mika makes the cutest face when he's grumpy so I wouldn't be too sad at first. But I miss him a lot when he's gone, it makes my chest hurt to think about him getting mad and going away forever." He paused, thinking. "Oh! Please don't tell Mika what I said, I don't want to lose him. But sometimes I just really want to kiss him, like really, really want to." Mika stopped him with a hand, face red.

"What if Mika liked you back, what would you do?"

"I'd hug him and kiss him and never let him go." Yuu smiled innocently, yawning.

"I'll let you sleep." Mika muttered, wiping away a stray tear.

"No! I'm cold and you have to protect me from the covers monster." Yuu grabbed his arm and yanked him into the bed, pulling the covers over them both. Mika attempted to get away but Yuu's arms were wrapped around him, not budging.

"Alright, just go to sleep, I'll protect you." Mika relaxed against Yuu, letting himself be snuggled. Yuu had already fallen asleep, smiling with his face pressed against Mika's shoulder. Mika rolled his eyes and started petting Yuu's dark hair, thinking to himself. If Yuu had been delirious, did that mean that everything he said was true? Mika had been elated to hear those words, for years now he had been silently pining over the other teen. Letting his eyes close, Mika let out a content sigh, falling into a gentle sleep. For a few hours, they both slept, Yuu managing to completely entangle their limbs. Yuu was the first awake, mumbling as he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to realize their position, legs intertwined and Mika's head snuggled into the cove of his neck. Making a small noise in surprise, Yuu pulled away, startling Mika awake.

"Yuu-Chan?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"What happened, why are you in my bed?" Yuu asked, trying to slow down his breathing. His face was warm, a sure sign that he was blushing.

"You pulled me in when I tried to let you sleep, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything. What happened?"

"After I left to go get you some food for when you woke up you came downstairs and started talking to me, you were delirious." Yuu looked down, worried he had said something dumb.

"What did I say?"

"Um… a few things. You, um, you said you loved me." Mika clenched the blanket with white knuckles, tears dripping down his face.

"Is it true? You need to tell me, I need to know if you meant it." Yuu's eyes widened, he didn't know what to say.

"I… yeah, it's true. I've loved you for a long time and I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would get mad at me and- mmph." His rambling was cut off by Mika's soft lips on his own. He kissed back after recovering from shock, taking Mika's face in his hands. Mika hummed and smiled into the kiss, pulling away a while later.

"You're going to get sick too you know." Yuu muttered, grinning.

"I never get sick, and even if I did I know you would take care of me."

"Nope, it would be your own fault. I'd leave you here to suffer." Mika pouted, making puppy eyes at Yuu.

"But Yuu-chan~" Yuu rolled his eyes, trying not to fall for his trick.

"Nope."

"But I'll be sad if you don't care of me, especially since I took care of you." Unable to avoid the puppy eyes, Yuu's moral collapsed.

"Fine, whatever. But I'm not making you food."

"See? I knew you loved me!"

"So what if I do, shut up." Mika giggled and tackled Yuu to the bed.

"Aww, I love you too Yuu-Chan!"


End file.
